My second life
by Lovely Blaze
Summary: After Sirius dies Harry finds out that things aren't as they seem. After folowing a flash of silver Harry gets a second chance at life.Warnings: Yaoi, Char-bashing, creature fic. cross-over with petshop of horrors. Pairings: HarryXOMC. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I'm Atsui. I'm using my older sisters account for my story's. This is my first try at writing a real story and not just a plot for one so help me out okay. it's a cross-over between Harry Potter and Petshop of Horrors.

Pairings: HarryXOMC, Count DXLeon, OCXOC

WARNINGS: Yaoi, Slight character bashing, Harry!creature/Royal cheetah

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Petshop of Horrors.

* * *

It couldn't get much worse. First Sirius dies, then Dumbelfuck tells him about the prophesy and to make it even worse Ginny tries to slip him a love potion, a love potion! And Ron still tells him to get over himself and to date her. At least Hermoine was on his side. She was the one to hit Ron in the face like she did with Malfoy in third year.

And now he's stuck with the Dursleys who try to starve him to death. Yep Harry Potter's life was royally fucked. He was so angry at Dumbels and his flaming chicken order (no offence to Fawkes of course) well he's had it, he was going to run away from his relatives go to the wizarding world and he would try to find a way to get away for awhile. Maybe he could go to another country for awhile.

Harry got up from his bed and packed his stuff into his trunk. His 'loving' family was out to eat and had left him alone in the house with the warning that if he destroyed anything he would get the beating of a life-time. He looked out of the window where he had a clear few of the park. He blinked; he could have sworn that he saw something silver flash over the playing field.

He looked at Hedwig his first friend and Owl. "What do you think Hedwig" he asked "Should I go and look for it?" Hedwig looked at him with her big amber eyes then she seemed to nod. "Okay Hedwig I'll look into it". He smiled at the beautiful owl and opened her cage. "Go ahead meet me in the park, okay girl"? He asked softly while carrying her to the window. She seemed to nod again, opened her wings and flew to the park.

Harry watched her for awhile then turned away and went to the front door. He walked to the park and noticed that all of the neighborhood cats were going in the same direction as him. "odd" he said to himself. But ignored them and kept walking until he saw the entrance of the park. He took out his wand incase it was Voldemort or one his deatheaters and walked further. What he saw took his breath away.

There on top of one of the picknick table's was the most beautiful cheetah he had ever seen. It was pure silver in color with the black markings of one of those king cheetah's he had seen in one of his muggle picture books. It looked at him with silver slitted bloody red eyes. He got the feeling that it could look straight through him. Then it changed.

Instead of the cheetah he was now looking at a gorgeous woman. She looked to be around 20 years old and she had the same eyes as the cheetah, including the tear markings. She had long hip length silver hair with the same markings as the cheetah and she wore a simple white kimono with a black sash. Then he noticed he not so human features (not that her eyes and hair looked human) she had a long silver cheetah tail and he looked as she casually put her hair behind a pointed ear with a clawed hand and she smiled at him with her fanged teeth.

He was sure that if he wasn't gay he would have fallen head over heels for her.

Yes you heard right gay. He figured it out after the Cho fiasco, he just didn't feel anything for her. At first he thought he just wasn't interested in her but he quickly corrected that after he had not so innocent thoughts about malfoy of all people. He turned his attention back to the women who was looking at him with an amused smile. He blushed slightly.

"Hello Harry Potter" even her voice was beautiful, a nice soft soprano. "My name is Artemis" She said still looking at him with amusement. Could she read his mind or something? He wondered. "I can actually". That's funny he could have sworn she just said she could read his mind. "I DID say that" she said still smiling. "Oh okay… WHAT!!!" Harry screamed. "Ha-ha not so loud you'll wake up the humans" Artemis laughed softly. "I'm sorry about reading your mind but you where thinking rather deeply while staring at me" She grinned. "I did have to make sure that you weren't a pervert". Ah that made sense.. NOT.

"Still you shouldn't read my mind, that's even creepier". Harry said frowning slightly. "True but at least I'm not like that headmaster of yours. He does it all the time" Artemis said wilts frowning."I don't like your headmaster he doesn't smell right". "Right, what are you anyway and what are you doing here?" Harry asked raising his wand again to point at her.

"Oh put that thing away I'm not going to attack you or anything" She said waving at his wand with one of her clawed hands. "As for what I am, I my dear Harry am a Royal cheetah, a being of magic, the queen of cats as you can see" She said nodding to all the cats that were gathered around them.

"That still doesn't say why you're here" Harry said while mentally going over everything he knew about magical creatures "You won't find anything about me, unless you've read a book about us in the restricted section in the library". Artemis looked a bit sad about it. "We're considered to the darkest of the darkest creatures simply because we refused to share our power with the wizards, Arrogant that is what wizards are first they almost kill our entire race and then they expect us to give them power". She growled out.

"I'm sorry?" Harry said uncertainly. He was sad for the strange woman. "Don't be. It's not your fault" Artemis looked at him and once again he got the feeling that she was looking right through him. "It's never your fault my kitten" she stood up and walked up to him. He got the odd feeling that he should trust her and couldn't stop himself from lowering his wand.

She stood before him and took him into her arms. "My beautiful little kitten" she kissed his forehead and his world went black.

Artemis smiled and put her hand on her stomach. "My kitten and I'll never let you go" she whispered possessively and seemingly disappeared into thin air leaving only harry's wand, his clothes and the cats.

* * *

So tell me what you think okay.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. this is the second chapter of my first story.

I'm afraid that i'm a horrible speller so I wanted to ask if someone is willing to become my BETA, I already have someone to read it over but SHe seems to be a very busy person so I would like to have a second BETA just to be sure that my story is fine the way it is. thank you for reading it and send me a message(or review)

Also please go to my account and vote in the poll I have set up. it's very important for the next chapter(or the one after that)

Atsui Raider

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Petshop of Horrors

* * *

Chapter 2

**Hogwarts, headmasters' office:**

"We have come together today to discuss a grave matter" Said Albus Dumbledore( also known as Dumbels, Bumblebee and everyone's favorite the Goat fucking bastard… poor goats) The rest of the order looked at him with antipetation.

"I'm afraid Harry has disappeared from his relative's home but no fear I'm doing the best I can to find him."Dumbledore said while looking sad. The order seemed to be in veracious states of shock Remus Lupin being hit the hardest.

"Albus you have to have some idea of where he went." Said professor flitwick. "I do, I think Harry was kidnapped." "WHAT was it Voldemort Dumbledore tells us!" everyone was yelling through each other trying to find out what happened. "SILENCE!!! Everybody stay calm and I'll tell you what I know" Dumbledore said trying to calm them down.

The order sat down again in silence anxious to hear what Dumbledore had to say. "Now I've looked around privet drive to see if I could find something and while I was in the park I found his wand and clothes".

"HIS CLOTHES!! What if he was raped and then taken so they could sell him." Molly Weasley was beside herself from worry. "Now now settle down it's not like that." Dumbledore Sighed sometimes it was so difficult to get his paw... I mean friends to stay quiet.

"I also found a lot of cat-hair and the cats themselves. Naturally I found this to be odd so I looked closer at his clothes". He paused slightly to take a sip of his pumpkin juice. "I found a few black and silver hairs… Royal cheetah hairs."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT POOR HARRY WAS KIDNAPPED BY ONE OF THOSE HORRIBLE CREATURS!!!" Molly was panicking now."We _HAVE_ to save him." Dumbledore sighed again. "I know but it won't be that easy. The cheetah didn't just kidnap him she adopted him. WE are now looking for a pregnant silver or black cheetah."

"Luckily I still have her hair so I asked Severus to make a Seeker-potion." Dumbledore said. "What is that?" Tonks asked. "It is a potion that will give us the exact location of the cheetah as long as it's still in England."Said the grave voice of the resident potions master Severus Snape.

"Ah Severus did you manage to make the potion?" Dumbledore smiled. "Yes it's right here."Snape held up a cup with a puke green potion inside. "You just need to put in the hairs." They did so and a map of England appeared above the cup one spot was glowing brightly. Sherwood Forest.

We need to capture that cheetah just don't kill her if you do then Harry won't survive". Dumbledore then took a sock and turned it into a portkey. "Okay everyone lets go." And they were gone.

Fawkes who saw all this shook his head. _I need to save them._ And with that thought he too disappeared in a ball of flames.

**Sherwood Forest:**

To passing humans it looked like a massive cheetah was lying on her side. To others it looked like an 8 month pregnant woman was lying on her back. A beautiful snow owl was looking over her. Then the owl changed into a humanoid woman. She as about 4.8 tall and looked to be around 25 years old. She had white hair with black spots like the feathers of a snow owl. She wore a white feathered dress with an open back to allow her wings out. She had clawed hands and her eyes were a sharp amber color. She was Hedwig Familiar of Harry Potter and friend of Artemis.

"Something is wrong but what?" Hedwig was looking to the southern sky"and something is coming both good and bad." Not a lot of beings knew but some snow owls had the gift of premonition. Hedwig was one of those owls she couldn't see completely but she could get a feel of what was to come.

"Which one is coming first?" Artemis asked weakly, the pregnancy was getting more difficult for her. She wasn't going to make it if she couldn't get help soon. They had to get out of England. "The good but the bad will come." Just as she said that a phoenix appeared in a ball of flames.

He promptly shifted to his more human form. He was gorgeous but then again all phoenixes are gorgeous. He was 5.9 tall with long blood red hair with golden feathers. His eyes were black and he looked to be around 28 years old. He wore blood red harem pants and a golden belly-shirt with a hole to allow his wings out. He too had clawed hands and his eyes were black.

"You have to get out of here right now!!" he was slightly panicked. "The wizards are coming to get you." Hedwig looked at Artemis and frowned. "She cannot run, not without hurting herself and Harry."Do you know a place where you can get help?" Fawkes was worried for them the wizards could arrive any moment.

"I think that there's a D in Los Angeles he will help us." Artemis was almost unconscious and she looked a bit pained. She was far to stressed so late into the pregnancy. "Do you know where exactly?" Fawkes asked. "No just bring us near L.A. and hopefully someone will find us." Artemis gave a pained whine and finally fell unconscious.

"Shit! We have to get out of here NOW!!" Fawkes grabbed Artemis' hand in one of his own and reached for Hedwig's. Hedwig looked back south before grabbing his hand. "FAWKES WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" Dumbelbee was there and he was livid.

To the wizards it looked like a beautiful phoenix as big as a swan was standing above a massive cheetah and a small snow owl. The phoenix grabbed both and flamed away. The last they saw of them were the glaring amber eyes of Hedwig.

**Lincoln Park:**

"You know I'm amazed at the stupidity of some people. I mean who doesn't notice it when 2 birds and a cheetah suddenly appear out of thin air!" Fawkes shook his head and stared with wide eyes at the humans who walked right passed them not even glancing in their direction.

"I think Artemis did this, hiding us from the humans I mean" Hedwig smiled a slightly. Then her eyes glazed over slightly. Then her head shot into the direction of a car standing just outside the park. "We need to get the human inside that car, he will be able to help us". Fawkes nodded he knew better then to doubt the words of a snow owl.

"I'll go and get him". Fawkes stood up and made sure that he appeared to be a human male. (He looks the same just without the wings) sure he got a few looks but that was normal with his looks. He walked to the car and knocked on the door. A blond human male with stunning blue eyes rolled down the window and looked at him with a questioning look in his eyes. "can I help you with anything?" Just his voice told Fawkes that this human had more power then he let on.

**Leon:**

Leon Orcot knew something was going to happen the moment he woke up. He stood up and got ready for work. He had two jobs actually. He mainly worked for the homicide department but after a rather nasty case involving severely abused animals he decided to help the animal protection service (aps) to the best of his ability.

The APS often called him in for arrests and sometimes as a foster home for abbandent or abused animals. Even though he had to move out of his apartment and move into a home at the edge of the city, a one hour drive to work, he didn't regret it. He loved to help the animal he got even if they bit or kicked him. He knew it was fear that made them do it. He had already taken care of 15 dogs, 12 cats, 9 horses, 20 rabbits, 3 sheep and 1 panther that to this day were still with him.

Eclipse, as he named the panther, was bought by a rich man from a pet shop in Chinatown. The man had chained the beautiful animal in a well lit cellar with iron shackles around his neck and paws. The poor animal was almost starved to death and had wounds all over his body. Leon was the one to find him. The neighbors reported hearing strange sounds that sounded like someone was being tortured.

When Leon came in he heard sounds from the cellar so he went in to investigate it. What he saw still send him into rage. The poor animal was tied down while the rich man (Charles wultar) was beating him with a spiked whip. Leon imidiatly shot Charles and called Jill to come and get him. He quickly freed the panther and carried him to his car drove to the APS and gave them the panther. He didn't think that he ever saw an animal as grateful as the panther.

Now he was planning on bringing eclipse back to the pet shop. But he wanted to buy something to eat first so he stopped by a star bucks near Lincoln Park. Eclipse was behind him sleeping. That was when he saw him; a gorgeous redheaded male was walking towards him with a worried expression on his face. He rolled down the window when the male knocked on his door. "Can I help you with anything?"

The male looked at him strangely for a bit and then answered. "Please you have to help me, my friend has to be brought to Count D's pet shop immediately, if she doesn't get there both her and her child will die" his voice was beautiful even Eclipse woke up. Upon seeing the man he jumped up and seemed to growl at him in question. The man gave a soft birdlike chirp and opened the door for Eclipse.

"Wait what is going on here" Leon was confused a man just appears and seemingly he can speak to Eclipse who seemed impressed with him. "Look there is no time to explain, every second here is a second from Artemis' life. I'll answer all your questions later when we're in the pet shop. According to Eclipse you are going there anyway." The man looked more and more frantic and he was about to have a panic attack.

"OK OK just calm down I'll go look at this Artemis and bring her to the pet shop." It seemed like a better idea to Leon to just go along with it then question it. "The man smiled and pulled him along with him, Leon aloud it for now (not that he could do anything the man was stronger then he looked) he was pulled to a few tree's were the other humans apparently stayed away from. Then he saw her, an absolutely beautiful silver cheetah was lying on her side. She looked to be in pain and pregnant.

Next to the cheetah was a small white black spotted haired woman. "Fawkes your back, quick her condition is worsening we need to get her to the count now!" she was just as frantic as the male. That Leon was a bit freaked was an understatement. Apparently they wanted him to bring a massive cheetah to the shop, but she looked to be in pain and he would do everything he could to help her.

"Come on we need to get her to the car" they nodded to him and with the help of Fawkes he managed to get her in the back of his car. The man (call me Fawkes) sat next to him in the front with the woman (Hedwig dear) in his lap. Eclipse didn't mind running next to the car, he mainly stuck to the shadows and seemed to merge with them.

Leon was racing towards china town narrowly missing cars and other things. Then he saw the entrance. "We will have to walk further" he told them "cars are not allowed in here, Hedwig can go on ahead to warn the shop keeper? Take Eclipse with you he should know where it is." Hedwig nodded and stepped out of the car. "Fawkes you will have to help me carry her to the shop". Fawkes quickly stepped out of the cars and pulled Artemis out of the back, Leon was still amazed at his strength. "Let's go." Fawkes said. Leon nodded and they began walking to the shop, people where looking at the two males carrying a silver cheetah with them.

**---Hedwig and Eclipse---**

"come on the shop is this way" Eclipse was having a blast first he was saved from that horrible man D sold him too, then the man who saved him actually wants to bring him back to the shop(where his mother was) and he got to meet his Queen, his QUEEN. Do you know how rare it is for a cat to even get a glimpse of the queen?

But she was hurt and now it was his task to guide Hedwig to the shop so they could save her.

To the humans it looked like a small woman was pulled by the hand by an even smaller boy with shoulder length black hair and purple eyes. "There it is" Eclipse pointed to a door, above it a sign said 'Count D's pet shop' this time Hedwig took the lead running into the shop with Eclipse just a second behind her.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.

Also please go to my account and vote in the poll I have set up. it's very important for the next chapter(or the one after that)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry it took so long but i'm reaaly busy with school and stuff. Anyway here is the new chapter and I hope you will enjoy it.

**Important: **I have 2 polls on my profile that will be very important to my story. one will decide Eclipses fate while the other is about Harry's new name.(i'm sorry to say that I hate the name Harry(no offence to anyone)

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

D came from behind a curtain when he heard someone entering the shop; he had strait shoulder length black hair and mismatched eyes, one gold and one purple. "Hello and welcome to..." His eyes opened a fraction wider when he took in the sight before him. A snow owl was looking at him desperation shining in her amber eyes and behind her was the baby shadow panther he sold almost 4 months ago.

"What's wrong did mister Wultar break the contract?" D was confused. "Oh he broke the contract alright but that's not what we're here for. The silver Queen is pregnant and is not doing well." Just as Eclipse said that the door slammed open again this time by a blond haired human, said human held onto the hind quarters of a large silver cheetah.

When he walked further into the shop her head and the man (phoenix he noted) carrying it became visible, the poor thing looked horrible. "Quick she's getting worse." D was still slightly in shock of having 2 very rare animals and a human they all seemed to trust in his shop. "Follow me to the back I'll have a room ready for her there".

D turned to Eclipse "can you go and get your mother, tell her that your queen needs her help and try to keep this all from Orion". Eclipse nodded "no problem even I know better than to tell Orion about the queen." Leon didn't even bother with trying to understand what everyone was talking about.

Eclipse:

My name is Eclipse. I was born here in this pet shop 2 years ago something that made everybody happy, you see Shadow panthers are extremely rare only 50 remain. My mother's name is Kumori and she's from Japan she's been with the pet shop for almost 200 years. A shadow panther can live for as long as there are shadows. However there are other ways to kill us.

I was running as fast as I could to get to my mother, she was the shops mid-wife having helped with many birthings. I saw the door to her rooms and ran in only to fall back onto my back when I ran into something big. I looked up and gulped slightly.

There he stood, Orion the king of cats, Orion ,in his human form, was 7 foot tall he was muscled but not to muscled with black tiger stripes over pale skin. He had shoulder length white hair with black stripes and black eyes. He was glaring at me slightly and I hoped that he wouldn't ask me what I was doing.

I seemed to be in luck for he shook his head and walked to his own rooms in the back of the shop. "Kitten? What are you doing here? I thought you were sold?" Kumori's purring alto voice asked. Kumori was a beautiful being, both as cat and human. In her human form she had ankle length pitch black hair that seemed to melt with the shadows, her eyes were a beautiful purple color that Eclipse inherited she was about 5.9 tall and wore a black dress.

"I'm sorry mom but I don't have time to explain you have to help the Queen now". I pulled my mother along with me to the birthing rooms. I knew she was confused but the Queen required immediate attention. "Kitten what are you talking about the Queen hasn't shown up in over 200 years why I remember that she disappeared shortly after I was born." Mother was talking to herself now looking confused the entire way.

I could hear the Queens screams now, heck I wouldn't be surprised if the entire shop heard her. We were running now and mother looked very worried."What in the name of the shadows is wrong with her?" Fawkes ran out of a door. "this way, Eclipse you have to stay out here this is not something you should see". I nodded and sat down outside my mother walking through the door with Fawkes.

---Fawkes---

I walked back into the birthing room with Eclipses mother, a beautiful Shadow panther if I may say so but not quite as beautiful as Hedwig. A yes you could say that I have a crush on the Gorgeous snow owl. But onto more important things, Artemis.

She was screaming her head off. She was far too small to carry a cheetah kitten which was bad because she was a cheetah herself. The human was finally able to see her human form and was holding her hand. Fawkes could see that he still had no idea about what was going on and mentally prepared himself for the questions that would come later.

Then Hedwig snapped out of the vision she was in. "She needs an owner powerful enough to sustain her." She glanced at Leon but Fawkes was the only one who saw it. "And who do you think should do that? She doesn't belong to the shop and I don't know any powerful humans." D finally got over the shock of having 2 very rare creatures in his shop.

"Artemis belonged to this shop 200 years ago, that didn't really change because she left." Ah the ever smart Kumori. "And who should adopt her?" D looked a bit anxious. "Leon of course." Everybody looked at Hedwig as if she were crazy except for me, I knew better then to doubt the words of a snow owl.

I looked at Leon, the male didn't hear a thing of the conversation and all his attention was on Artemis. D sighed and walked to the door to get a contract. "Fine I'll go get the contract but I still don't think that a human is powerful enough to sustain the Silver queen". With that said he walked out of the door.

I turned around to sit next to Artemis and nearly chocked in shock about what Hedwig muttered under her breath "Who said he's human."

---Count D---

I was walking to the front of the shop to get a contract. If the owl and Kumori were right then the magic of the shop should have made one ready. I was still slightly in shock after all it's not every day a phoenix and a Silver queen cheetah entered his shop alone let stand together and to have a Snow owl with such a well developed gift for seeing the future.

Though he wondered how they all got together Phoenix' preferred there freedom and solitude too much to just randomly meet up with the silver queen and the owl wasn't a creature to show itself to others. He also wondered how Eclipse ended up with them though he had the feeling that he wouldn't like it.

He found the contract just lying there on the table he took it and hurried back to the birthing rooms. He ran in and walked to the human male. "Orcot-san in order to help Artemis you need to sign this contract". D could see him thinking the human was unsure as to what he should do. Finally he just grabbed the contract to read it over.

On the contract were 3 rules

You must give her enough room to run

You must only feed her the best meat you can find

You must protect her child even if it kills you

"If I sign this contract will she live?" the human still looked unsure. "She will" Hedwig looked at the human with her piercing amber eyes. Then the human shrugged and signed his name only to drop to the floor in pain.

Artemis too screamed and with one final push her child was born. Then before their eyes she began to heal. "She's unconscious but fine as is her child, a healthy Black king cheetah" Kumori smiled softly and showed the small screaming child.

He was a tiny thing with a soft tuft of black hair that already showed the beginnings of silver cheetah markings. He also had tear marks under his eyes like all of his kind had and a tiny tail was swishing weakly. They all smiled until they heard a loud cursing from the floor.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BLOODY MAN, HOW DARE THAT WIZARD TO CAST A BLOODY MEMORY CHARM ON ME!" Yup you may have guessed it Leon woke up. Well they thought it was Leon he looked different then he did when he entered the shop. His was longer and wilder, his nails turned to claws and he had fangs. His skin was a deep golden color and his eyes an even in tenser blue then they had been. He also had a pair of golden eagle wings on his back. In short he looked like a human lion with wings.

The other looked on in amazement while human turned lionish human razed on. Well... until a hand shot out and cuffed him over the head. There stood Artemis she was smiling serenely but her eyes promised punishment if he went on. "no cursing in front of the kitten, ok my griffin"

"Ok now I'm confused. What is going on here?" D wanted answers and he wanted them now. "All in time, first we need to sit down let Leon change into something better. They looked back to Leon and his torn shirt and ripped jeans.

"You're lucky that I hid your old clothes around here." Artemis waved her hand and said clothes appeared in front of Leon. "Now go and get changed" Leon grabbed the clothes and turned around whilst rolling around. "Yes mother" and jumped away when she took a swipe at him.

"Cheeky little Griffin" She pouted slightly and turned back to the rest and promptly hugged Hedwig. "And how's my little snowball." She cooed slightly. "Artemis I love you dearly but if you keep calling me that I'm going to kill you." Hedwig glared at the Cheetah that was hanging on to her.

"Jeez I almost die yet she still threatens me". She sighed sadly. "What is the world coming to?" Kumori walked up to the (slightly insane) Cheetah. "Talking about kittens here is yours" Artemis smiled widely and took Harry from the panther.

"And how's my little baby" she fed him the bottle of milk Kumori handed her. Because the pregnancy wasn't Natural she didn't make any milk herself. Just as harry was done Leon walked back into the room. He had changed into an open back golden shirt and baggy gold/brown pants.

"Well now that everyone is here I guess I should tell you the entire story." Artemis made herself comfortable in a loveseat that had appeared out of nowhere. The others also made themselves comfortable on the veracious pieces of furniture that had appeared.

It all began almost 220 years ago….

* * *

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Wel here is the 4th chapter, I hope you will all enjoy it. also please vote about eclipses fate it's important for the next chapter.

disclaimer: I no own

* * *

It all began 220 years ago…

But maybe it's better if I tell you a bit more about the history of my race first. Artemis took a big breath and began her story: About 2000 years ago almost all cat like beings began to die. The Cheetah's were hit the hardest. Then a male cheetah was born with odd markings and a color never seen before. His name was Aramis the first royal cheetah.

At first the others thought nothing of it and ignored it but then the females became more fertile and got more kittens as much as 5 every 2 years compared to the 2 every 5 years. Also Aramis grew bigger and bigger until he was at least 3 times bigger than the normal cheetahs, he also started to show odd powers.

He could move things with his mind, feel the emotions of others, read their minds and talk to them that way, he was faster, stronger and more agile then any cheetah before him and most of all… he was immortal.

The others began to see him as a god. All of them except for 1 single female: Storm. Storm saw him as an arrogant bastard who needed to get his head back to earth and as cliché as it's sound, Aramis fell in love with her.

He began courting her and used his powers for other cats. After 3 years she finally relented, 2 years after that they got 3 kittens, 2 males and a female all of them were royal cheetahs. Now the males got mates of their own and more and more royal cheetahs were born.

The female (whose name was Silver after her silver fur color) never seemed able to find the right mate and stayed alone. After some time she befriended a human male named Maxwell or ax as everyone called him. Max had the odd ability of being able to see a human's true form. They stayed friends for many years until one day a woman who was in love with Max attempted to kill Silver.

The woman was jealous of the, in her eyes, strange cheetah who followed Max around. She tried to stab Silver with her father's blade. Max who saw what was happening jumped in front of the blow. He was mortally wounded and did not have long left to live. Silver, mad with grieve, killed the female who had killed her only friend. She ran to the body of her friend and saw he was still alive but barely. She fell down to her knees next to him and confessed that if she ever would have mated it would have been with him. He told her he loved her two.

A blood cheetah heard her cries and decided to investigate. She saw what happened and felt for them. She her had never found a mate and wanted a child of her own. She decided that Max was worthy of being adopted and did so.

You see the blood cheetah has the ability to turn a human into a blood cheetah kitten which he/she will carry for 9 weeks. She explained her plan to Silver who agreed immediately. The blood cheetah 'Chisoku' did the job and 9 weeks later Max was reborn as the blood cheetah Odin. He kept all of his memories of being a human and 1 year later he was fully grown once more.

Odin and Silver were mated for many years until 1000 years ago when their first and only child was born…Me. There were complications and Silver didn't survive, Odin not being able to live without his mate died shortly after.

Sofu D found me and brought me to the shop. It was during this time that a great wizard was born His name? 'Godric Griffindor'. 20 years later he came to the shop in search of a familiar.

I had grow in that time to the woman I am now. I was in the front of the shop when he came in, all brash human but brave and true to his heart. I knew from the moment that I saw him that I wanted him to become my companion. (The animal word for familiar)

I think Sofu almost got a heart attack when he heard. Me the sleek well mannered royal cheetah go with this uncouth human? No way. But I eventually convinced both D and Godric to sign the contract and let me go. Godric and me became fast friend and had a lot of adventures together. It was during one of these adventures that we met Helga Huffelpuf and her familiar, a magical badger named Lyra.

Helga was quite beautiful, one would call her a dainty woman. Small but pretty and not much physical power. Blond curly hair to the middle of her back and big black eyes. She was a Loyal and gentle 18 year old. I remember that she loved to were yellow and black dresses without shoes. Lyra was very beautiful herself about a head taller than Helga with black and white hair like the fur of a badger and kind yellow eyes. She often wore white or black dresses.

There were some men who wanted her money and some fun if you get what I mean. Lyra had managed to hold them off for a while but while bigger and stronger than most she was still a healer at heart and did not have much physical power. Luckily Godric and me managed to chase them off.

Helga, Lyra, Godric and me became very good friends. Helga told us about her plans to open up a school for young wizards and witches. Godric loved the idea and promised to help.

Helga and Godric decided to travel first, see the world and all that. Helga's parents didn't like the idea at first but after lot of begging and puppy eyes they relented. We traveled for 2 years and saw a lot during that time. We even met my grandparents Aramis and Storm. (They were the ones to tell me about my history.)

We arrived in Scotland to search for a spot to build the school. We found the perfect spot but it was already owned by someone. After debating over it we decided to try and convince the owner to let us build the school there.

It was easier than we originally thought. The moment we mention that we wanted to build a school the owner agreed. Rowena Ravenclaw was a smart knowledge seeking woman who loved to teach and share the knowledge she had gathered in her massive library. She was a gorgeous 23 year old with hip length silky black hair and sharp sapphire blue eyes. She loved to wear blue or bronze dresses and sandals the same color.

We also met her familiar, a magical blue raven named Tais, shortly after. Tais looked like her companions twin sister if not for the fact that her hair had a blue sheen and her eyes that were a sharp golden color.

We began planning but found another problem. While the Griffindor, Huffelpuf and Ravenclaw families were rich they just weren't rich enough. It was then that we met Salazar Slitherin and his familiar a young basilisk named Seth.

Salazar was a very handsome man with shoulder length Silver hair and Calculating Emerald green eyes. He usually wore black pants with silver or green shirts with black boots. He was 25 at the time. Seth however never managed a complete human form and looked more like a naga with green hair and poison yellow eyes. He was actually very pretty in his own way.

Salazar came from a very old and rich family and decided to help us out by paying and teaching potions and the dark arts. The others were glad for his help and together they began building.

Godric and Salazar became good friends very fast. Although their personalities couldn't be more different from each other they still had a lot in common. Seth and I got along just fine and we loved to run around and scare the builders.

After a while (about a month before the school was done) they came together to figure out the best way to teach the children. Now this is where most historians got things wrong. You see Salazar had the idea of putting the students into houses. He also said that he would only take the purebloods.

All the history books say it was because Salazar hated muggle-borns. The truth however is that purebloods already had training and muggle-borns would only hold them back. The three others agreed with him and Helga said she would take the muggle-borns. She would help them to catch up to the purebloods. Godric and Rowena would take the half bloods and the occasional pureblood.

They all agreed and a month later the school opened. This went well for years. All the founders had their own little hidey holes and not even the other founders knew were the rooms of the others were.

Salazar had a habit of disappearing for a few weeks and reappearing. After the first few times the others got used to it and ignored it. Then one day Godric and Salazar had a mock duel the whole school was watching.

Let me tell you even there mock duels looked real enough. When they were finished there wasn't a clear winner. Salazar disappeared again a few days later… he never came back and Seth disappeared with him.

The others were so sad I never wanted to see it again. But life went on and the founders got older and older. Then Helga died and shortly after Rowena. Lyra and Tais were heartbroken but stayed with me and Godric something I was very glad for. I had already lost one friend and I did not want to lose the other two.

A few years later Godric too died. I took Lyra and Tais with me to D's shop. I was not sad that Godric died. In all the years that Godric and me were together he didn't break the rules of the contract even once.

It was because of that that he got 2 choices when he died. 1 was to become a minor nature spirit and 2 was that he would become a d pet. He chose 2 and thus three years later he was reborn as the golden griffin Leon.

The 4 of us were happy in the shop for many years. We usually stayed in the shop but occasionally we would go home with someone as a pet. They all broke the contract. It continued this way until 220 years ago.

We got a new addition to the shop: Orion the king of tigers. He was the oldest most powerful tiger in the world much older and powerful then me. It was also around that time that wizards got aware of the royal cheetahs. They found some of Godrics old journals and the things he wrote about me.

It was 20 years later that Orion got aware of me. He was looking for a strong mate who could carry his kittens and while I was too small to safely carry his kittens I was the strongest mate he could get. So he began courting me.

However before I could answer him the wizards began to kill my race. Me and the others ran from the shop to stop them but we were too late, they had killed everyone except for me.

We ran and hid for 150 years. That's when I got the first letter ordering me to give them my power. I refused of course but they kept coming after us. Lyra was the first to offer herself for me. She appeared before them as a kind but stern healer.

They modified her memories so now she thinks that she's a human healer named Poppy Pomfrey. I am of coarse planning to get her back

The next to go was Leon. He appeared before them as the human he was before, as Godric Griffindor. Albus Dumbledore recognized him and wanted his power for himself. He tried to modify his memory like he did with Lyra.

Luckily I managed to change the spell in such a way that he lost all his memory's but that he could get them back if he willingly became my companion. I also send him away to America In the form of a child knowing only his name.

In anger Dumbledore decided to slander the name of the royal cheetahs and we became known as the darkest creatures on earth. I became very angry but ran away and hid together with Tais.

Then a few years later the kitten was born. I was nearby and felt his magic bursting out. Intruded I decided to investigate. I showed myself in the form of a young nurse and when Harry looked at me I knew I would adopt him when the time was right.

10 years later I and Tais went to a muggle family who had a magical cousin. So they knew about magic. Tais had decided to go to Hogwarts as a muggle-born student in order to watch over my kitten. So we asked the muggles to pretend to be her parents. They agreed and she went to Hogwarts as Hermione Granger.

She reported back to me for 6 years, telling me everything that happened. 3 months ago she owled me again telling me that if I wanted to adopt Harry that I had to do it now. So I did and you know the rest.

This is the end of the first part of our story. Now I have to take care of my baby, my kitten, my, and as silver slitted emerald green eyes snapped open and looked at her she breathed his name, Amir.

* * *

please review


	5. Chapter 5

Yo, sorry for taking so long. School can be soooo anoying and I barely have the time to write. Anyway here is chapter 5, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I no own

Warnings: slight gore

Also I have a new poll up it's very importand for the story so please vote

* * *

----Leon----

It was morning when I suddenly got a call from my boss asking me where I had been. I mean I was supposed to bring Eclipse to the pet shop then go to work. Apparently they were all worried and Jill had called me almost 10 times. I apologiesed and told them a few half truths. Said that one of the pets had a difficult birthing and that the owner needed someone to hold the mother down during the process and that I would come back the next day.

Thankfully they believed me. Though now I have to go and face Jill's wrath. Godric Griffindor or not that woman is scary when she's angry. Now I just needed an excuse so that I can visit the pet shop every day. I have to say I'm very glad to have my memories back, I always felt like something was wrong back when I was human.

Like an itch that I couldn't reach, Very annoying. My skills as a cop should go up too, now that I have my magic and animal senses back. I looked around and saw that I was in my old room. It looked like an ancient Egyptian treasure tomb with treasures all around me. Griffins loved treasure as much as dragons and were wonderful protectors.

I was lying on a nest like bed made of feathers, pillows and blankets. I was in the deeper parts of the shop, closer to the count so that I could protect him if someone decided to attack him while he was asleep. I stood up and walked out of my room, I want to pay Artemis a visit. Artemis' room was more in the front were she could protect the count if he was in the front rooms (and it was far away from Orion)

I stood in front of her doors. It was solid silver with a Diamond cheetah on the front. I knocked. "Whoever that is better have a damn good reason for waking me up." Ah isn't she just all sunny smiles in the morning, I opened the door. Her room looked like an Egyptian temple dedicated to Bastet.

She may have been a cheetah she was still the queen of cats and the ancient Egyptian used to worship her race thinking they were send to earth by Bastet to protect the temples dedicated to her. Her bed looked like a giant pillow. She was looking at me with a rather fieres glare, she never was a morning person/cat thingy. Amir was tucked to her side still sleeping soundly.

"Rise and shine it's a beautiful day." I smiled widely and opened the curtains that were infront of her fake window to let the fake sunlight in. "I am going to kill you slowly and painfully." Ah isn't she just a ray of sunshine. Artemis was still glaring at me.

"It's 9 in the morning Ris, time to get up." She was glaring even more know and I took a few steps back. "Leon!!!" Then we heard a soft whine, Amir was awake and from the looks of it hungry. "Come on Rissy wouldn't want your kitten to go hungry do you?" Sure she was problebly going to kill me when we're done but until that time… well let's just say I'm feeling pretty suicidal right now.

Now I know you are all problebly thinking Leon isn't like this, well your only half right you see my human personality was only a mask to protect myself from the outside world. I act loud, brash and very insensitive while I'm usually still loud and brash I'm actually very sensitive to the things around me. Always have been.

Jill is the only human I know who knows my true personality and she worries about me all the time actually now that I think about it she looks like a wilder version of Helga. Maybe reincarnation? Anyway I finally got Artemis up and were walking to the front now hoping to find something eatable there.

We found D talking to a customer. Artemis walked in with Amir to the human it looked like a massive silver cheetah strolled in while holding a small black cheetah cub in her mouth. She walked to a large pillow that appeared next to the couch and lay down. I stayed hidden for now watching the scene.

The Human looked at Ris in awe like I knew he would she was after all very beautiful. I looked at Kumori who suddenly appeared next to me with a milk bottle. "Can you give this to Amir, please?" she gave me the bottle. I nodded and walked in to the room. I made sure that I looked like a black haired brown eyed human.

I walked up to Artemis. "Ok Ris it's time to give Amir his breakfast" she nodded. I grabbed Amir Carefully and sat on the couch, intelligent green eyes looked up to me. I smiled down to him and put the bottle to his mouth. He began to drink greedily and must have been very hungry. Artemis wasn't looking at us but at the human who looked like he wanted to grab Amir and run. I frowned a little at that.

D was also looking uncomfortable "well shall we go and look for a pet Mr. Altos." Mr. Altos was a creepy fellow short, fat, greasy hair and narrow eyes. "No need I already know what I want." His voice was high and squeaky. I do not like the sound of this. "Give me the black cheetah; I'll pay you whatever you want." Artemis growled angrily and D didn't look very happy. "I'm sorry sir but both the black cub and his mother are not for sale, he was just born 2 weeks ago."

"I don't care about the mother just sell me the cub and I'll be out of your hair." Artemis growled even louder, that man was a danger to her Kitten and she would protect him even if it killed her. Leon held Ami closer to him protectively. "I will not give you Amir, he is not for sale!" some of the more curious pets came to the door now to see what the commotion was about.

Then suddenly the man reached into him pocket grabbed a gun and shot at D. Rage coursed through our veins at the offence and Artemis Stood up she ran to Altos but he shot at her and hit her in the chest, I felt a horrible phantom pain through our link, and somewhere deep in the shops a door shot open a massive form running through them.

Altos was walking up to me and Amir now. I put Amir under me so I could protect him with my own body if needed. He pointed the gun at me now. "Hand over the cub or suffer the consequences." I only glared and held Amir closer. "Very well." he sighed in mock disappointment. He pulled the trigger. "Aaarg" I looked in shock Artemis had jumped in front of Amir and me. I felt another phantom pain in my shoulder this time but her scream had done something else to.

With one jump and a roar that still rang in my ears the biggest tiger I had ever seen attackt Altos. It had to be at least 7 feet from ground to head and 9 feet long excluding the tail, 13 with it. It was pure white in color and had Black stripes and eyes. This was Orion in his truest form. He had ripped the arm holding the gun right out of its socket and was currently busy with a leg. It was rather gruesome to see and I made sure that Amir wouldn't see or hear a thing of it.

I can't say that I felt sorry for the guy but Orion was taking it a bit far he'd changed back to his somewhat human form and only wore a pair of black pants. He looked murderous and was ripping into the guy with a ferocity known only to Shiroki tigers. There was a reason as to why they were on top of the food-chain. No one right in there mind challenges one of these tigers and lives to tell the tale. If a human had walked in now they would have been horrified.

"ORION STOP!!!" Orion looked up to see who interrupted him Black met silver slitted red. "Please, he's dead already and we need medical care" Artemis was pleading now. Orion growled slightly then moved of the body and made his stance as submissive as possible to far gone in his instincts to reply otherwise.

Even now he looked like a warrior who had just gone to war and came back as the victor. Blood was all over the place and if possible he looked even more fieres. Fawkes came running in with Hedwig and Kumori in tow. "What happened?" he sounded horrified and looked around in disgust. "Doesn't matter for now, just heal us" Fawkes still looked skeptical but did as asked, he went to Artemis first as she was wounded the worst but before he could touch her Orion stood over her growling angrily.

"Heal the count first Orion is to instinct driven to think normally right now." Fawkes nodded and went to D. He was alright for most part but when he was shot he knocked his head making him fall unconscious. 2 tears were more than enough to heal him. During this time Orion had calmed enough to tell friend from foe and let Fawkes heal Artemis.

I stood and took Amir with me to his mother Orion allowed it recognizing me from so long ago as Rissy's friend. Ris took Amir and hugged him closely returning to her pillow with Orion after her, she lay down in exhaustion and fell asleep Orion curling around them protectively.

---- 6 months later----

After the incident as we call it Orion and Artemis got back together, taking care of Amir as a family. I went back to the police force and came back to the shop under the pretence that I wanted to arrest the Count for selling drugs and illegal animals.

Artemis decided to stay in the shop for now until Amir was older He only looked like an eight year old right now. He still knew everything from his past life but preferred this one. He finally had the chance to be a kid something he couldn't in his past life.

The best thing happening to me this year had to be during Christmas when me and D managed to give birth to our three-headed dragon daughters Shunko, Junrei and Kanan or as they were called together Honlon. I smiled slightly as I thought of them. But for now…

"Hey D this is my kid-brother Chris. Take care of him for today will you" I always did love the look on his face when I did that.

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! here's the new chapter. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I no own

Talking - "cookie"

Mind speach 'cookie'

* * *

----Amir----

Dear Diary

I'm Amir or as my name used to be Harry Potter. I live in a pet shop in china town together with my adoptive parents the Silver queen Artemis and the White king Orion. My best friends are the dragon Honlon, the Tanuki Pon-chan, the Shadow panther Eclipse and the human Chris. Of course there's also our sort of care takers Count D, T-Chan, Ten-Chan, Fawkes, Hedwig and Leon.

T-Chan looks after us the most, making sure that we don't get into too much trouble. After that come Count D and Leon there like a second set of parents and of course Ten-Chan, the cool older brother who tells you the best way to prank. Hedwig and Fawkes are like my favorite Aunt and Uncle.

I'm currently 7 months old and I look like a 9-10 year old in my humanish form. I have shoulder length black hair with Silver spots and stripes, my eyes are still Emerald green but they have Silver slits now and black tear marks under them. I also have fangs, clawed hands and a black and silver tail. I usually where black pants and a silver shirt, but no shoes there just uncomfortable.

In my cheetah form I'm the size of a normal cheetah even though I'm still a cub. I think Chris is a bit jealous of the fact that I'm growing so fast but Leon already explained what happened to me and why I'm growing so fast. I should look like a sixteen year old when I'm one year old. That's when I have to go to school again.

I may have been adopted by mommy but I'm still ¼ wizard and I could get into serious trouble if I don't finish my education. Mama and Leon told me about several schools they visited when they were traveling with Helga and Lyra.

I have to choose when I'm 11 months old, my choices were Salem school of witchcraft here in America, Durmstrang from Hungaria and Illuaverachie in Egypt. Personally I think I like Illuaverachie the best. They accept students from all races and it's in Egypt the one place where they practically worship my race.

Mama, Papa, Leon and Fawkes are currently going to England so they can get Hermoine or as her real name is Tais and madam Pomfrey or as her real name is Lyra. I hope they will succeed for I miss my best friend and I always liked Madam Pomfrey.

Well dear diary this is it for today I'm going to bed now.

Amir.

----Artemis----

"Oi Rissy how far?" Oh that infuriating brat of a companion. It was his castle, he shouldn't have to ask me how far every 3 seconds. "Now now Rissy don't frown so much you'll get wrinkles." My eye twitched a little and I saw that Fawkes was laughing his ass off.

Suddenly I got an idea and I smiled a little. "Err Rissy what's with the creepy smile?" he sounded a bit freaked out, good. I waited a moment and attacked. "AAAARG, goddamn it Ris what the hell did you bite me for?" I smiled serenely. "Why Leon dearest you asked for it."

----Third person----

The four companions were on their way to Hogwarts in order to safe Tais and Lyra. Fawkes had flamed them in the forbidden forest and they had to walk the rest of the way. It was an odd site to see. To the human eye it looked like four very strange animals were walking together. The one standing out the most was the massive 7 foot tall white tiger although the 5.5 foot tall silver cheetah at his side wasn't too far away from that. Then there was the 5.10 foot tall golden griffin and the red phoenix flying over them.

To the eyes of others however it looked like a massive man of 7 foot tall with white black striped hair and black eyes wearing only a pair of baggy black pants was walking with his arm around the shoulders of a much smaller woman with Silver hair with black spots and stripes, her eyes were an odd but beautiful red with sliver slitted pupils.

She was arguing with a 5.10 foot tall man with longish golden hair and striking blue eyes. Above them a red haired black eyed man was trying to fly and laugth at the same time. "Are we there yet?" Three guesses who said that….

"Fawkes shut it". Got ya fooled. =)"Alright were here." And indeed they were. They were standing at the edge of the forbidden forest nearby Hagrid's cabin. "Alright does everybody know what to do?" Artemis asked. They men nodded. "Good lets go, if I'm right then they should be having breakfast now. Orion you go in first and make a distraction."

The man (or tiger as it was) nodded regally and began to run, silently and unseen. Orion didn't talk much but his presens still made you want to obey him. The tree others watched as the Tiger ran to the castle and entert through the door.

"Come on lets go" you could hear the tension in Artemis' voice. If even one thing went wrong all of them could be captured and brainwashed of even worse killed. "It will be alright Ris" Leon's voice was serious for once. She nodded, they ran.

They were by the door now and could hear the screams from inside. "Damn Ori must be doing a very good job in there, I hope he remembered to tape it." Fawkes was grinning from ear to ear. He may pretend to be the all knowing and wise phoenix but he had a sadistic streak from here all the way back to the shop. Artemis and Leon looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Fawkes would never change how Hedwig put up with him was a question in everyone's mind.

They entert Hogwarts.

----Tais----

Tais or as her human name was _Hermoine_ sat at Griffindor table with that disgusting pig Ron Weasley. The only good thing was that Neville Longbottom was sitting on her other side. Unlike what most people thought Neville was actually a very bright boy. He just knew that she wasn't who she said she was and confronted her about it in her 4th year.

She knew it was better to tell him the truth and told him everything. Neville took it all into stride and in turn told her everything about him. Neville wasn't completely human either, he was half Wood nymph, half wizard.

As a wood nymph he had the power to communicate with nature, mostly with plants and earth but also animals to a lesser extent. Wood nymphs were quite powerful and their entire body could be used as a potions ingredient. This was the actual reason that Neville was so afraid of Snape. He may be a half-breed but he was a powerful one.

His grandmother put a glamour over him making him look like a pale brown haired, brown eyed chubby boy of about 5.9 foot long. His real appearance was very different. For one his skin tone was a very dark tan bordering on brown, his hair was shoulder length wild forest green. It where his eyes however that got most of her attention. His irises were still brown but where his eyes should have been white they were green. Then there was his length, he towered over most people with his 6.8 foot. Finish it off with powerful looking muscles and you had one impressive man.

His grandmother also gave him a human name with his real name being Vidar Kunami. Vidar meant tree warrior and it was the last thing his mother gave him along with her maiden name. He was going to another school soon on invitation of his aunt who was the herbologie teacher on said school.

In their 5th year they gained an odd but helpful comrade. Luna Lovegood was an incredible seer. She was also non-human being half human half elf. The only things she needed to hide were here pointy ears and the fact that she glowed in the dark. She was very beautiful but most people refused to look past the fact that she saw things different than them.

She revealed herself after having a vision of them together in their true forms. She just walked up to them one night with a dreamy expression on her face and her non-human features visible. She sat down and calmly told them what she was and what she saw.

It wasn't until 6th year that they gained there oddest member. Draco Malfoy of all people made contact with them after Harry's disappearance. Unlike what most people thought he did not want to join Voldemort. He like the other three was a non-human. He was a pureblooded crossbreed veela meaning his parents were two different kinds of veela.

His mother was a black veela and his father a silver veela. Although he wasn't a part of the royal line he was closely related to them. He didn't need to hide much, he only needed a tight control on his temper and allure. He also needed to hide the 2 round tattoos on his back. That was where his wings were hidden.

Voldemort thought that veela's where weak and only good as whores. This was the main reason for his hate for Voldemort. His parent hid their race and pretended to be humans. They were actually spies for the non-human people. Not only them but all non-humans in Voldemorts army were spies.

Unlike what Voldemort seemed to think the non-humans weren't stupid and knew that Voldemort would kill them the moment he won the war. The same went for the non-human spies in the order of the phoenix. Dumbledore may pretend to like non-humans but he hated and feared them just as much as the other humans.

Anyway let's go back to the present shall we. _Hermoine _was talking with _Neville_ when she heard a shocked gasp. Luna looked around wildly before running to the Slitherin table and grabbing Draco. Draco looked confused but complied with her wishes and followed her to the Griffindor table.

"OI Loony why are you taking the snake to our table? We don't want him to poison us with his slime!" Ron really wasn't the smartest out there.

"Shut your mouth human this doesn't concern you." Luna was not in the mood for rude humans. She turned to the other two. "Tais, Vidar it's time the king is coming."Luna had never sounded so serious and sane.

They looked at each other and nodded. "Very well, Vidar take Luna and Draco to the forbidden forest you know what to do." Tais looked at them then turned to the humans once more and saw that they were looking at them with eyes wide open.

Suddenly she heard the front door open she turned to her group once more and said in a whisper. "quick bow down he's here." Students and teachers alike watched as four of their classmates/students dropped to their knees put their hands infront of them and put their heads on top of their hands.

Then it happened. With a bang and a tremendous roar the biggest tiger they had ever seen burst through the door. Everything was silent until one Lavender Brown opened her mouth and screamed. It was like a chain reaction and soon everybody except for some of the teachers and the four students on the floor were screaming and running to get away from the tiger.

The tiger ignored the screaming students and walked to the ones on the floor. It leaned down and growled softly. The four raised their heads nodded at the tiger. They rose and walked to the head table.

Tais thanked the winds that Dumbledore wasn't there. The moment the four were out of the way the tiger threw himself at the teachers who stood before him. Spells harmlessly bounced of his hide and they scrambled to get away when he jumped at them with his claws extend.

She looked at her companions and with a silent signal Vidar took the other two through the door behind the head table, he would take the other two to the forbidden forest. Tais turned to the head table and looked for a certain healer.

Madam Pomfrey was on the other side of the table ready to help the injured. Tais closed her eyes and changed. Where once stood a fizzy haired female with buck teeth now stood a rather beautiful Blue raven.

Tais opened her wings for the first time in 6 years. She flew up and over the fight to Madam Pomfrey she looked to the front doors and saw them open just enough to allow a small silver haired female through them.

Said female looked around and let her eyes fall on her. "Tais get Lyra and run to the secret place the rest will meet you there." Tais squawked it agreement and made a beeline for Madam Pomfrey. Then she turned around and ran out of the door just before she disappeared she heard a voice in her head. 'Leon and me will go and get your stuff.'

Tais smiled to herself, she was happy that everyone would be together again. She landed infront of Madam Pomfrey and changed back. Pomfrey looked a bit shocked to see Hermoine infront of her. "Honestly Miss Granger you should know better than to become an animagus you could have heard yourself." A typical answer of a healer. Tais only laughed. "It's not an animagus form Madam it's my true form." What's the use in lying if she would get her memories back soon.

Madam Pomfrey only looked a little shocked. Tais only smiled slightly and moved. Madam Pomfrey was out before she knew what hit her. "Miss Granger what are you doing!" Oh it seemed she wasn't as quite as she had hoped. She turned to Professor Sprout the one who had asked the question.

She saw a red fireball flying at her and smiled again. "I'm sorry about this professor, Neville want you to know that he really enjoyed your lesson and said that you really knew what you were talking about. A very good praise from a wood nymph." She reached out with her hand just as the fireball was above her and disappeared in a ball of flames together with Madam Pomfrey to be never seen like this again.

* * *

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone sorry for taking so long but I'm afraid that I'm incredibly busy.

This isn't a finished chapter but I decided to upload it anyway with a request.

You see I just don't have the time for this story anymore so I wanted to ask if someone could take over for me.

If your willing to write fir me let me know.

Anyway enjoy this small chapter part.

* * *

Vidar ran with Luna and Draco close behind him. He had to get them to the forbidden forest where they would meet up with Tais' friends. As he closed in on the front door he slowed down, if everything was going right then a griffin was guarding the front door. He needed to tell the griffin that Tais send them so that he could pass.

They were almost there when they ran into an unseen block. Severus Snape was standing before them as if he walked out of the shadows. "So what are three students doing here when the others are stuck in the great hall?" he said with arrogance and pride. He looked happy at having caught them.

Draco (who had put on a slight glamour so that no one knew it was him) mentally hit himself over the head. He should have known this would happen. Snape was busy with a potion and forgot about dinner. He should have known that the screaming would reach the slimy bat and would compel him into investigating it. He looked at Vidar to see what he would do.

"Well Mr. Longbottom, what are you doing here?" Snape said sharply, this was suspicious very suspicious. Vidar took a deep breath and looked the potions master in the eye. "None of your business human." He changed.

Snape could only look in horror at Vidars true appearance. Although wood nymphs were afraid of people who wanted to use them for potions the males looked impressive enough to get their enemy's to think twice before attacking them unlike their smaller weaker female counterparts.

Luna shot into action, she used Snape's shock to send a quick stunner his way having seen that it would hit. They ran before Snape even hit the ground. They reached the doors in record time and wrenched it open and the golden griffin outside shot up and reared threateningly.

"TAIS SEND US!" Vidar yelled out ready to use the plant life outside to protect his friends. The griffin looked at them uncertain before changing into a handsome blond haired man. "How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"How else would I know her real name? But if you really want to know more then I can also tell you that she is a rare blue raven and Rowena Ravenclaws familiar." Vidar continued that way telling the griffin little things that only those who knew Tais could know.

"OK I believe you go ahead, Tais should be in the forest by now with Lyra and Fawkes." The griffin smiled slightly at them and looked Vidar in de eyes. "I don't suppose that I'll need to tell you the way?"

"Nah, the trees will tell me where to go. My only concern is what we will have to do with our stuff. We can hardly go back inside." Vidar said with bit of concern. The griffins' eyes glazed over slightly as if he were deep in thought or something.

"Ris says that she will get your stuff, actually she already has it. Scary that woman I swear she can see the future or something." The griffin kept muttering to himself about scary woman and such things. Vidar looked at him oddly before mentioning the other two to follow him.

They were almost at the edge of the forest when the doors slammed open again this time the tiger and a silver colored cheetah shot out with five big trunks following behind them. Vidar didn't see more he just turned around and urged the other two into a run.

Knowing Dumbledore he was most likely on his way back to Hogwarts by now and he didn't feel like dealing with him. He ran and listened to the tree's whispers, _"run"_ they said _"the fire bird and his friends are straight ahead" _they sounded slightly uneasy at the mention of fire but did their job and guided them to the right place.

As they entered the clearing the two conscious creatures looked up. "Did you get out alright?" Tais was worried you could hear it in her voice. She had finally turned back into her true form. Her hair even longer than before reached 3 inches above her knees it was still a lovely black color with a blue sheen over it and her eyes had turned back to the familiar sharp golden color that they had been.

"We had a slight run in with Snape but got out alright." Luna smiled dreamily she too had returned to her real appearance. She had her long hip length blond hair tucked behind one of her delicately pointed ears. While her ears were less pointed that a pureblooded elf, it was still more pointed than that of a normal human. Her eyes were still a slightly glazed over silvery blue.

"That's right." A voice suddenly said next to Draco, scaring him enough to lose control of the glamour spell he was using. He looked like an Adonis with his shoulder length white/blond hair and gorgeous mercury eyes. He was about 5.9 tall, he was short for the dominants in his race and tall for the submissive. Thus making it difficult to see what he really was. He was in fact a DoSu which stood for dominant/submissive meaning that he was both.

He turned around and glared at Artemis who only gave him a cheeky smile.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
